Needles
by Warrior - Angel Of Darkness
Summary: Michelangelo prepares for his second needle/flu shot. He is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Details**

**Name: Needles**

**Author: Warrior Angel Of Darkness (a.k.a Jordyn) (Author is Female)**

**Summary: Michelangelo prepares for his second needle/flu shot. He is not happy. Prepare for some brotherly fluff!**

**Other Details: This is my first TMNT fanfiction work, although I have watched the movies and TV eps since last year. I replay them over and over when I get bored.**

**Quick A/N**

**I really hope you enjoy this story! I have never worked harder for anything else in my life! While I consider myself quite good at spelling, I have trouble with grammar and punctuation. You might see a random sentence that doesn't make sense or a random comma that does not belong. Try to ignore this. In my opinion, It is the story that makes the writer, not the mistakes/errors.**

**I have been writing this story for 7 months. I have just recently finished. I decided to upload the chapters slowly, to fuel your suspense. I try to add cliffhangers. Please bear with me here. I worked really hard on this one little story here. **

**This story will about 3/4 chapters. Maybe A Little Bit Shorter. R&R Please! If you have any questions or private matters you wish to discuss PM me. **

**xoxoxoxo Warrior Angel Of Darkness.**

**P.S In this story, the ages are slightly different to the real thing. What I mean is:**

**Mikey is 7 years old.**

**Leo is 14 years old.**

**Raph is 13 years old**

**Donnie is 10 years old.**

**(Disclaimer: unfortunately, The author does not own TMNT or any characters featured apart from Dr VanGoghben who is a very minor part of the text.)**

**Don't Be A SILENT READER! Review Please! It would mean a lot!**

* * *

**Master Splinter's POV**

I can't believe it's that time already.

I really, seriously can't believe it's that time already.

I really, seriously, really can't believe it's that time already.

Well, You Get My Point.

My dearest son Mikey is now 7 years old. It is time for his second flu shot.

I am not looking forward to this.

You See, Michelangelo's last needle did not go so well.

Lets Just Say, There was a lot of tantrums. And Tears. And Blood. And Severed Limbs.

Mikey does not like his flu shot.

Nup.

Not At All.

...

**Don's POV**

Mr Doctor VanGoghben came over today.

Mr Doctor VanGoghben is our doctor. Whenever we comes over it usually means one of us is dying or it's time for our flu shot.

I had my flu shot last month.

Leo did too.

And Raph had his last week.

I guess that means that Mikey's is today.

Father told us to grab the bandaids from the kitchen. He says that because Mikey is getting his flu shot in less than 2 hours.

Mikey knows it too.

He freaked out and hid under his bed.

He's still under there.

Hiding ..

Whimpering ..

And Hiding ...

And Whimpering ...

It's kind of sad really.

Right now, I am helping Father with setting up the infirmary supplies.

Doctor VanGoghben says that he changed the purple liquid in the syringe to make it green.

He says it's because the green liquid is for children under 9 years old. Mikey is 7.

I am really worried for our saftey.

Because Michelangelo does not like needles.

Nup.

Not At All.

...

**Mikey's POV**

This is the worst day of my life.

I hate everything.

I HATE EVEEEERRRRRYTTTHHHIIINNNNGGG!

Mr Doctor VanGoghben came down into the lair today. Doctor VanGoghben is part turtle and part human. We can trust him because if he spills on us he spills on himself. He's really nice to us. He gives us candy.

Father said I'm not allowed to eat candy. He says it makes me really energectic and bouncy and that last time I ate candy both the living room and the kitchen were destroyed.

Whatever that means.

I REALLLY REALLLY HATE NEEDLESSS!

Needles are pointy and sharp.

Father told us to stay away from knifes because they are 'pointy and sharp'. Knifes can kill you.

And They Hurt!

I am going to stay under this bed for the rest of my life!

FOR THE REST OF MY LIIIIFFFEEEE!

Because I don't like flu shots.

Nup.

Not At All.

...

**Mikey's POV**

I smell pizza.

Why do I smell pizza?

I want pizza.

I slowly climb out from under the bed. If any of the others see me out from under there, they'll pounce on me!

I really don't like needles.

I follow the scent of pizza to the living room.

Leo, Raphie and Donnie are on the sofa. It probably seems rather odd for a family mutant turtles and a sewer rat to have a sofa but we do.

I crouch down and crawl.

I follow the crispy scent of pizza to the kitchen.

Slowly ..

Slowly ...

WHAM! Everything goes green.

I struggle against the strong grip of my brothers.

...

**Leo's POV**

It's less than half an hour until Mikey's flu shot.

We were worried he was never going to come out from under the bed.

So we ordered pizza.

We wanted to lure him out into the kitchen.

Then we would all pounce on him and bring him to Father.

Raphs grip on the youngest tightened as Mikey struggled to escape back to the saftey of his bedroom.

"I .. I don't want to!"

"Mikey, You have to. If you want to be big and strong like big brother Raphie, you have to!" Raph exclaimed.

Michelangelo continued struggling.

Sheesh, he was not a quiter.

At about 20 minutes until flu shot time, we found a solution.

"Mikey, if you stop moving around and agree to have your flu shot, we will get you a whole box full of banana-creme candies. We might even throw in 5 boxes of pizza if you are a good boy and don't scream aftd up at Don with baby-blue eyes.

"Really?" He asks ."

Mikey slows his thrashing about and looke

"Yes" Don replies.

Mikey stops thrashing about and sits.

We have won this battle!

...

**Dr VanGoghben's POV**

"Stay still Mikey! I can't do this if you keep pushing me away!"

"But I don't want it! I don't need it! I'm not sick!" Little Mikey replies.

The turtles have always been my favorite patients. Master Splinter and I are very good friends.

If there is anything I have learnt from playing doctor to a family of mutant turtles and a sewer rat is that Little Michelangelo does not like his flu shot.

"Mikey! You promised! Remember the pizza?!" says Donnie.

Young Donnie has always been quite smart. He would be a fine doctor. I just hope he goes to Turtle University or something ... That Kid has skills.

Mikey stopped pushing me away and closed his eyes. He was a cute kid, trying to be brave and all. I hope this goes well.

Slowly, the green liquid injects into Mikey's shoulder.

He winces in pain.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The Kids Gonna Kill Us All!

...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If I get enough reviews, I might post another chapter. I really hope you have enjoyed this. It's my first piece of writing on this website. I hope it won't be the last. Don't be a silent reader! Review or something! xoxoxo - Warrior Angel Of Darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Jordyn/Warrior Angel Of Darkness Here! If you haven't already, I suggest you read the first chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone of them meant a lot. I hope I can write more stories in the future. I really hope this story is successful. **

**- Warrior Angel Of Darkness.**

**We last left our favorite mutant turtles ...**

_**Slowly, the green liquid injects into Mikey's shoulder.**_

_**He winces in pain.**_

_**Shit.**_

_**Shit. Shit. Shit.**_

_**The Kids Gonna Kill Us All!**_

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

Ouch Ouch! It hurt! It hurt!

The needle went into me! And It Hurt!

Donnie leans over and puts a ninja band-aid **(A/N Normal band-aid with Ninja Patterns All Over It) **On my shoulder.

... I like Ninja Bandaids. I wanna sleep.

...

**Doctor Vangoghben's POV**

I relax. The kid didn't kill us all.

We are safe.

There was no blood, no tears and especially no severed limbs.

I slowly look down into my briefcase. I see a bottle of liquid labeled flu shot and an empty bottle labeled SLEEPY MEDICINE.

Oh Shit. That was the wrong fucking liquid.

I can't believe it.

I can't fucking believe it.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

What Am I Going To Do?

...

**Master Splinter's POV**

All of a sudden Michelangelo falls off the infirmary table.

He brings the tablecloth, Dr Vangoghben's briefcase and a bunch of little jelly beans that Vangoghben gives to good patients.

What The Freak. WHAT THE FREAK!

"Uh, Mr Vangoghben Dude, Mikey just fell off the table."

"Yes, Raphael, I know he did. I know." Dr Vangoghben seemed quite calm as he spoke this.

But I knew on the inside he was freaking out.

This could ruin his career!

Imagine getting fired from your only job in which you slid down the sewers to get to a mutant's lair just to give a freaking mutant turtle a freaking flu shot all because you put the wrong freaking liquid and in the freaking syringe and the freaking mutant turtle fell off the freaking table!

That is just freaking sad!

"Dr Vangoghben may I speak to you in the living room?"

"Yes, Of Course" he replies.

We appear calm as we walk out into the living room.

We aren't calm of course.

...

**Dr Vangoghben**

Master Splinter asks to speak with me outside in the living room.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

This is not good.

He's going to fire me from my only job.

Imagine getting fired from your only job in which you slid down the sewers to get to a mutant's lair just to give a freaking mutant turtle a freaking flu shot all because you put the wrong freaking liquid and in the freaking syringe and the freaking mutant turtle fell off the freaking table!

Yeah. Shit.

"What the fuck just happened" Master Splinter asks.

"Well ... I put the wrong liquid into the syringe."

"And? .." he asks.

"The liquid was ... SLEEPY MEDICINE. Please don't kill me!"

I brace for him to punch me into the wall and rip out my insides.

To My Relief and Surprise he doesn't.

He just laughs.

"You have to admit, that was freaking funny. He just ..." he pauses in-between laughs.

"He just ... OMG He just, slid off the table. Just slid off the table ... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

I stand awkwardly.

"Yes. Yes, It was funny, I suppose."

After about 4 minutes of full on laughter, Master Splinter stops.

"Now What Do We Do?"

"I don't know."

"You can't give him another needle! He really WILL kill us all!"

"Yes. Yes I know."

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

**I think I might have to change the rating to K+ for the frequent swearing.**

**Yes. Yes I might.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be a silent reviewer, Tell me your thoughts. Constructive criticism Always Helps! xoxoxox**

**- Warrior Angel Of Darkness.**


End file.
